Cherie
by Lux-9
Summary: Touya is travelling. Several missed calls from his best friend had him forcibly wake up. His best friend should have known better- for Touya cherished his sleep as much as any pot-bellied Snorlax did. But did he cherish it as much as he cherished her?


**A/N: This is a One-Shot between TouyaXTouko; I find Chessshipping to be desirably cute! ^0^ Don't know if that's the right term to describe it, though.  
Moreover, It will later on change to M, but its mostly T, I guess.  
AND- Enjoy~ ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo's the name.**

* * *

_**His best friend should have known better- for Touya cherished his sleep as much as any pot-bellied Snorlax did. But... Did he cherish it as much as he cherished her?**_

* * *

The brush gently ran over thick locks of auburn. The brush rerun over the 16 year old's hair over and over again.  
Blue eyes blinked at the small snake-like Pokemon before her index finger reached out to poke its snot. Snivy took a few steps backwards and lightly smacked its face with its small leaf-like hands. It almost tripped on the plush softness beneath its tiny creamy feet.  
"Aww. You're a cute little guy, aren't you?" Touko started, smiling sweetly at the grass starter Pokemon.  
Touya ran the pink brush down his best friend's long wavy auburn hair, which slipped down to the midst of her back. It was damp- her hair. The ends of her hair twisted into almost curly locks that brought nostalgia to the 16 year old boy. He looked over her shoulder at his recently acquired Pokemon.  
"Its a...'_she_,' actually." He corrected.  
"Oh!"  
Touko's eyes almost widened and she leaned her face to the Pokemon, snapping it out of its verge of sleep. She grinned.  
"A girl, huh?  
That fact alone just earned you 10 more points of pure cuteness!~" She winked and rolled her tongue out.  
Snivy blinked its glossy brown eyes at its master's best friend. She no doubt creeped the little Pokemon up. She even managed to snap it out of its drowsiness. Noone, not even its own trainer, was able to do that yet. Usually, the Pokemon was as idle as her trainer, Touya. Touya is a guy with the coolness of a Baibanira, or so Snivy thought. It is Snivy's third day with her trainer. Timing could have been better; Touya was traveling to some far off region and Snivy was given to him as a gift by Professor Juniper. And- from the now three days of knowing her trainer's...companion, she had been acting like quite the crazed one.  
Very wild...perky...and depressing?

Touko lowered her head down to her legs. She was sitting on one crossed leg, while the other was left dangling off the edge of the bed. Of course, her oversized red plaid shirt displayed a good fair amount of her legs.  
"First starter, huh?  
Can't wait till I get my own..."  
She said lowly- her eyes half lidded.

"Did you get a PokeDex?" She continued as she attempted to look at him from the corner of her eye.  
"Mm." He replied all too quickly.  
Touko carried a fresh powdery smell that brought innocent pleasure to Touya's nostrils. It almost made his head collapse onto her shoulder, but he went against it. Because he's cool like that.  
"Are we done, yet?"  
Touko snapped him out of his train of "almost" perverted thoughts.  
She was tapping her fingers lightly against her knee.  
"Eh...Hold on." He blushed and brushed and blushed and brushed.  
'Fresh...powdery...scent...' His mind teased. 'Its like a baby after bath!'  
"She's sleeping." She started again.  
"Hmm?" Touya looked over her shoulder again to see his Snivy slowly nodding its head. Its eye lids were shut, and not so surprisingly, the Pokemon was standing up. Well, Touya wouldn't blame her. After all, it was way past 1 in the goddam morning. The 16 year old had a flight in 8 hours. 8 HOURS!  
But No, Touko had to call him 19 plus times in his deep-deep slumber in the comfort of his bed.  
He let out a sigh. His best friend should have known better- for Touya cherished his sleep as much as any pot-bellied Snorlax did. But... _Did he cherish it as much as he cherished her?  
_"Done." He breathed and placed the hair brush aside on her small lamp table.  
"Finally." Touko rolled her eyes and turned around to face her best friend, whose tired chocolate brown eyes immediately diverted to her legs.  
"Let me see it."  
"See what?" Touko blinked in an almost 'innocent' manner. But she gave it up when she received the "Let's not play rough here, cuz I'm not impressed, young Miss Touko White" glare from him. Although this time, his eyes seemed more tired. She puffed her cheeks and leaned back. The 16 year old uncrossed her legs and not-so-shyly showed him her small scab just right beside her knee.  
He let out a sigh and shook his head. Layered auburn bangs falling over his eye. Out of his hoodie's pocket, he got out a first-aid box. He really had no idea why it was there. Maybe because of her- that walking disaster... Tch.  
That may have sounded a bit harsh but noone ever said the truth was a laugh.  
Touko used her elbows to sit up and she eyed her best friend with heavy lidded eyes.  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"4 months."  
"4 MONTHS?"  
Touya peeked up at her and formed an 'O' with his lips.  
"Don't act so surprised, Touko. You've already asked me this...why, its been over 5 times at least."  
"Bu-But 4 months is such a LONG time AND I won't have anyone to play with and-"  
"Play with? You have Cheren and Bel."  
"But they're not AAHH!"  
Touko arched her back and winced as Touya pressed an alcohol filled cotton bud on her wound.  
He removed the cotton bud and looked at her. Heat rushing to his face. Perverted ideas getting into his head. He lightly ran his fingers over her knees and gently pressed at her thigh. Touko eyes him mischievously and smirked. She was taking a thrill in this, until...  
He blushed scarlet and immediately removed his hand away. He applied band-aid over the scab and stood up to leave.  
"Sleep well." He bowed and faced her his back.  
"Wha- Hey hold on!"  
Touko stood on her knees- not bothering the pain in her right knee, and found herself wrapping her arms around the boy's broad shoulders. She felt him shudder. A smirk found its way across her lips and she took advantage of that. She moved her hands down to his chest and nibbled the back of his neck.  
"Let's do it." She murmured into his ear.  
Touya found himself blushing madly. _There it is...she's giving you her body on a silver platter- Take it!_  
But instead, the boy shook off the thought and pulled himself away out of her almost perfect grip of his chest.  
"N-No!"  
Instead of having him leave for his life, she grasped his hand tightly and pushed him back on her bed. Where he was then on a vulnerable position. Laying on his back and staring up at her with wide eyes. The 16 year old smirked and crawled up on his body like a cat. She wrapped her hands around his neck and moved them up to his head where she started tugging at his hair. She started pecking at his neck and jawline. Touya began feeling very, extremely vulnerable at the moment. Touko kissed his lower lip and almost immediately pressed her lips against his. It took Touya 2 seconds before he responded to the kiss. He also found his hands moved from her creamy thighs to the inside of her plaid shirt.  
_NO! _His good angel screamed in his head.  
Touya almost immediately shot his eyes open and placed his hands on her shoulders. He pushed her off.  
"We really shouldn't." He managed to catch his breath. He stood up.  
"I should get going..."  
Touko pouted and clenched her fists- making them drop by her sides.  
"At least sleep with me!" She almost yelled.  
He blushed deeper red and looked at her with eyes wide like hot cakes.  
"I didn't mean it like THAT."  
She held his hand and let him sit by the bed next to her.  
Again, he found himself extremely vulnerable to her touch.  
_Downright troublesome..._

The pair layed in bed by each other. Touya had an arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder while she rested her head on his chest as if to listen to his heartbeat.  
"So you're going to Kanto, huh?"  
"Yeah. Want me to get you a souvenir Pokemon when I get back? Maybe a Pikachu?"  
Touko snorted.  
"Getting a Pikachu from Kanto- that is so cliche~"  
He heavily lidded his eyes to look at her.  
"Hmm?  
So, what DO you want?"  
That seemed like a rather difficult question for her, since she didn't reply directly.  
He nudged her shoulder.  
"Snorlax." She replied courtly.  
He let out a scoff.  
"Snorlax? What could you possibly want from a Snorlax?"  
The girl smiled sheepishly. She was fighting the urge to stay awake.  
"Don't ask- just get me it."  
"I don't know. Its a pretty hard Pokemon to-"  
"Promise me." She interrupted- her voice low and sweet.  
He sighed and stared up at the ceiling.  
"Alright."

"I forgot to ask..." She started again, this time she ended it with a yawn.  
"Hmm?"  
"Did you nickname her, yet- your Snivy?  
Because I think the name Carolina fits her like a glove..."  
She sighed.  
"Ah...so sleepy."  
"Nah. I gave her a better name. I know eventually, she'll grow enough to be able to have it fit as a glove."  
He said- instead of asking any further questions, the girl was off like a light- snoozing silently.

By around 7 am, Touya's self-alarm had him wake up.  
He groaned and fished his phone out of his pocket. Looking at the time, he furrowed his eye brows and gently got up- careful enough not to wake up the sleeping beauty. He tucked her in.  
Touya stomped his feet into his sneakers and looked at the young girl.  
Her expression so angelic in her sleep. A circle of a tear hung from her thick eye lash. He removed it with his first two fingers. Almost hesitantly, he looked at her again. A unique warm smile found its way across his lips. _Man...am I gonna miss seeing this face..._

With his index and middle finger, he pressed against his lips, then brushed those fingers against her lips. He lowered his head and placed a feathery kiss on her forehead.

Touya held the doorknob and looked back at his Pokemon, whom yawned lightly and shook its frilly body up. Snivy blinked at her master almost confusingly. '_Is it time, yet?_'

"Touko, let's go."  
He ordered sternly.  
Snivy jumped off the bed and hobbled by her trainer's side. As her trainer left the room, little Touko peeked into the room and waved her leaf-like hand at the sleeping Touko.  
"Sni-vie!"  
And it left out of sight.

* * *

**I thought that if Touya doesn't venture alongside you in the game, then he must have gone off somewhere etc.  
So I decided to write a fiction of...this. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. ^-^**

* * *

Thank you!

**Review! ^-^**


End file.
